


This Side of a Tombstone

by Capucine



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Protectiveness, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Dick's feelings during his confrontation with Arsenal. Spoilers if you haven't watched Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of a Tombstone

Dick didn't usually do harsh, biased kind of snap judgments—or so he believed about himself.

But he'd seen the mark in the floor—the one made by a birdarang.

The only thing that had stopped his second brother from being sucked out an airlock and into certain death. The only thing that hadn't added another tombstone to the Wayne graveyard, that hadn't made for another funeral he didn't get to go to, that hadn't meant a line through the info 'Identity of Robin.'

One more scratch off the list for fate.

And maybe he should've been surprised he didn't react more strongly, with the anger curling in his chest, the horror of almost-lost-another.

He always felt that if he'd gone back to being Robin, demoted himself, trapped himself in his childhood, Tim would have never been Robin. Hell, _Jason_ would have never been Robin--

And the memory of Jason being handed the costume from him, the announcement that 'you earned it, kid', the acceptance of Jason, comfortably enough settling into a new family structure and not seeing Jason as Bruce's desperate filler--

He'd handed that kid his funeral suit.

The R he would wear to his death.

And it _would not_ happen with Tim. He may not be able to stop him being Robin (that was Batman's prerogative, his duty, the thing he should have done the second Tim wanted to be Robin), but he would do everything in his power to keep him from being Jason.

He didn't apologize, even when he knew in his head he was being harsh. He didn't care.

No one, and that meant absolutely no one, traumatized or not, got a Robin near killed.

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do this, I guess. Teeny tiny, but I hope you liked it!


End file.
